


Sucker Punch

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sans lives with (Y/n), Sleep, So Adamantine here is a cat, Wake Up Calls, alarm clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Imagine : Sans living with (Y/n) and imagine his excitement how (Y/n) starts her days.





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know where to place this so I just separated it.

Sans wondered what (Y/n)’s alarm clock was.

How does she get up in the morning?

Normal people use alarm clocks.

Then there are people who have the power of gods, being able to wake up on time without an alarm clock and still be able to sleep more than eight hours a day.

And then there are the pets.

Normally, dogs would jump up and down on their owners beds, tugging on their sheets and cuddling them in a way that could annoy them. Cats are there to give you massages, or just curl up on your face until you can’t breathe anymore.

And so when Sans finally slept on the same bed as (Y/n), he was excited to wake up in the morning and instantly seeing her and her morning glory. He laid there, his arms wrapped around her waist in a loose manner. His eye lights shifted when he felt a weight press on the bed, seeing Adamantine crawling his way over him and proceeding to pad up (Y/n)’s body.

Which led to him witnessing the most beautiful wake up call.

No, (Y/n) did not have an alarm clock blaring quite noisily.

She has something better.

Adamantine.

Here in the above ground, the dogs commonly use their jaws and teeth for offense while cats just paw their assailants.

And it looked like Addie could pack up a mean sucker punch as he used (Y/n)’s head as his own personal punching bag, having Sans sweat buckets as he thought of the possibility that Adamantine could have the intent to kill him.

“Hng, okay Ada. I’m up.”

Sans had never been horrified ever in his life, seeing his love normally sit up and swipe the cat off of her and then proceeded to start her day.

And everyday, he always woke up first so that he gets to wake up (Y/n) before Adamantine does.


End file.
